Parallel
by Rabecka99
Summary: What would happen if Edward did fall in love with Rosalie when she was changed. Edward is in love with Rosalie but when he meets Bella he feels alive again. Who will he choose when everything is parallel? Please R&R and please give your truthful opinion. Rated T, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

I sighed, as I rolled into the parking lot. It was a Monday, witch meant a whole five days of being outcasts, and having teachers question us, for getting our work done too fast.  
Rosalie was giving me the cooled shoulder-again-I guess I don't listen to her enough. We have been together for half a century, and we're still figuring each other out.

I step out of the Volvo, and my mind is immediately swimming with the image of a teenage girl. She looks around my age, with brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes. Then I remember, that the police chief's daughter was moving back to forks, that must be who she is.  
"Edward?" Jasper whispered. I turned, and realized I was just standing there, with my eyes closed.  
"Sorry." I say, as I look around at Rose, Alice, And jasper. I take Roses hand and, and all four of us walk to first period.

The day passed in a blur, like usual, until lunch. Everyone was still stuck on the new girl, who's name I learned to be, Bella. She was sitting next to Jessica, who was telling her all about the Cullen's.

"Who are they" Bella asked, obviously referring to my family and I. Jessica looked over at our table. She thought my name, and out of habbit, I looked up at her. My eyes then flickered to Bella, I dropped my gaze befor she could.

Jessica was now giggling. "That's Jasper, and Rosalie Hale, And Edward Cullen, the one that left is Alice Cullen. They all live together with and his wife. I looked at the empty seat beside me, and wrinkled my brow, I didn't even hear Alice leave.

"Jessica is telling the new girl, Bella all about us" I said to Jazz and Rose

"They are ...very nice-looking" She looked frustrated, just then I realized I didn't hear any of her thoughts, now I was the one looking frustrated.

"Yes!" Jessica ageed with Bella. "They're all together though-Edward and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice. And they live together."

I hate when people judge us that way, but its that or telling the truth so we have to be quite and let them what they want. I tried harder to read Bella's mind, but it was no use.

"witch are the Cullen's" Bella asked Jessica. "They don't look related..."

"Oh they're not. is really young, in his twenties or early thirties. They're all adopted. The Hales are brother and sister, twins-the blonds-and they'er foster children "

"they look a little old for foster children." "They are now, Jasper and Rosalie are both seventeen, but they've been with since they were eight. She's they're aunt or something like that." " Thats really kind of nice - for them to take care of all those kids like that, when they're so young and everything."

" I guess so," She didn't want Bella to defend us and she was getting annoyed. "I think that can't have any kids, though" if only she new how true that was, maybe she would Be more sympathetic.

"Have they always lived in forks?" She looked truly curious, not looking for gossip, but trying to get to know people.

"No" Jessica replied, rudely. "They just moved down two years ago from somewhere in Alaska."

I looked up at Bella again and tried to hear her thoughts, but again nothing. She had been looking at me but she dropped her gaze.

"So Edward is the boy with the reddish brown hair, right?" She was looking at Jessica and expecting an answer, this just annoyed Jessica further.

"Yes, but don't waste your time he's with Rosalie and no on can compete with her" she was thinking about if I didn't have Rose, How we would be together, but she is an annoying shallow human. I would never love someone like that.

And with that the bell rang and I headed off to my next class.


	2. Chapter 2

**People** **have been asking if Emmett comes into the story. I'm debating wether or not to bring him in, I don't know where he would fit, but it's not a no.**

**EPOV**

As Rose walked, hand in hand with me, to my next class. Something felt wrong, it felt as if I was about to do something that I knew I'd regret. I shook of the feeling and tried to strike up a conversation with Rose.

"Rose," I whispered her name, so no human would hear. After a few moments of silence, I dropped her hand and stepped in front of her.

"Why won't you talk to me I..."

I trailed of, I knew it was know use, she was the stubborn type. I had made her mad almost a week ago. Carlisle and her were getting into another fight over how Rosalie was better off dying than becoming a vampire. I took Carlisle's side, and she won't let it go. We have had a lot of problems lately.

I started walking again, and she followed. When we got to the classroom, she kissed me gently then walked of to her next class. I new I wasn't off the hook though.

When I walked in I was the first one there, as usual. I took my seat, and waited for the other kids to start filing in. Almost everyone was in Their seats, when Bella Swan walked in. Mike Newton-who was sitting in the back of the classroom-was undressing her with his mind. That's so disgusting, I hate when guys take advantage of girls like that, they're people not property.

Bella walked to-our biology 's desk and had him sign her slip.

"Chief Swans Daughter, I guess the rumors were true." thought.

"You can go sit by...um... ." He said, gesturing to my table.

As she walked down the isle, she tripped over her own rain boot and had to catch her self on the edge of the table. I could help but smirk, she was clumsy, even for a human. She took her seat and I turned to face her.

"Hi" I said, I silently cursed myself. Why would I talk to a human, I was having a strange day. I might as well, keep going. " I'm Edward Cullen."

I looked at her, waiting for her to introduce her self.

"I'm Bella" She stuck her hand out, waiting for me to shake it. I didn't want to shake her hand, she would feel how cooled my skin was.

"Really, you want to shake my hand?" I asked. "I thought that wasn't something people did any more"

"Oh," She dropped her hand. "Sorry, I guess I'm old school."

I laughed, she seemed like the kind of person that pleases everyone else and not her self.

"How do you like forks" I asked, trying to make small talk. She laughed dryly, that answered that. I hated not knowing what she was thinking.

" it's great, just like a dream" she answered, sarcastically.

"Why did you move here if you hate it" I ask her.

"Well," she took a deep breath. "My mom remarried a miner league baseball player. He travels a lot, and she stayed with me at first, but she was unhappy. So I decided to live with Charlie, so she could be with Phil."

I wasn't expecting that, I've never met a teenager that selfless. There aren't many people like that any more, that put...anyone's happiness above their own.

"That's very selfless." I say. "To do that for your mom."

"I'd do anything for my mom," She says with a smile. " she's my best friend."

I wanted to ask her more, but was getting frustrated with us.

Bella started to take notes, but she looked bored with them. I tried to pay attention but, Mike Newton was screaming curse words at me in his mind. I gave up, closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. My eyes flew open, I inhaled again, and again. There was a beautiful aroma, that I didn't notice before, I realized it was Bella. It was the most wonderful smell in the world, it didn't smell like food, it smelt like flowers and cinnamon and lavender. It smelt like...like...like beauty!

**BPOV**

Edward seemed like a nice person, by the way he talked to me. I was focusing on the notes, even though I already knew everything. Plus it was kind of hard to focus with Edward staring at me the whole time, and every few minutes he would inhale deeply. I was glad when the bell finally rang, and for the first time in my life, I was glad to go gym.

** I know some of you are thinking why doesn't Edward want Bella's blood. Sorry but it would make it too complicated. And it's better this way for what is going to happen.**

**-Rabecka**


	3. He loves me, He loves me not

**BPV**

Gym class was horrible, even though the teacher didn't make me play, I found out that the class would be playing volleyball for two weeks. Problem number one: I was a klutz, so I couldn't dodge a ball, let alone hit one. Problem number two: volleyball meant that everyone had to serve... And guess what, I couldn't do that either.  
After gym, Mike Newton-a boy that I had met earlier in the day-was being very...friendly. He was one of the types of guys, who always has their heart in the right place...just not their mind.  
"Hey," Mike said after I walked out of the gym. "So, what'd Cullen want?"

"Nothing," I said. "We just...talked." I looked over at Mike, who was now laughing.  
"The Cullen's never 'just talk'." Mike said.

"Well, this time I guess one did." I said. Mike was getting on my nerves, he-just like everyone else-knew nothing about the Cullen's. I walked off in the general direction of my new (to me) truck. I heard Mike yell after me, but I didn't turn around.

I was sitting in the cab of my truck, trying to unthaw, when someone tapped on my window. I looked up and saw Edward Cullen standing there, looking more flawless than I remember. I started cranking down the window, but gave up when it was half way down. Edward had a crooked smile on his face, and obviously enjoyed watching me rub my arm, in pain.

"Hi," he said. "Um..."  
He stood there for a minute, I waited for him to say something.  
"I just wanted to ask you if...you had anything to do Saturday," he barely whispered. "I told my sister, Alice, about you and as you can tell we don't have many friends. She wanted to know if you would go shopping with her?"  
I wanted to say no, I hated shopping, but the Cullen's seemed like nice people. I decided to say yes, I didn't want to hurt her feelings and it was just once...right?

"Um, sure." I looked around him to see Alice, who had on a smile that took up her whole face. I looked back at Edward, who now looked frustrated.

"I'll tell her."he said. He started to walk off, then he turned back around.  
"Bye Bella." He said and then walked off to his car.

**RPV**

As he pulled out of the parking lot, Edward sighed. I looked at him and rolled my eyes. I was still mad at him, but not for the reason he thought.  
I looked at Alice in the rear view mirror, she was smiling. I closed my eyes, if vampires could get headaches, I would of had one. Edward slipped his hand into mine and I wanted to cry, I loved him...but I didn't know if it was enough.

"Thank you Edward," Alice said, with a smile still on her face. Edward just glared at her from the rear view.  
"Alice," he said. "Someone is going to get hurt, that's why we don't talk to humans."  
"Oh, Edward" Alice rolled her eyes at him. "You should really lighten up."

"No...no, he shouldn't." I said. We turned on to the drive that led to our house. "He's right, humans...they don't need to be messed with." Alice looked at me and sighed.  
Edward pulled into the garage and cut the engine. I sat there for a minute I was sick of everything, of everyone. I stepped out of the car and walked into the house, Edward followed behind me. I sat on the couch, he sat down beside me and put his arm around my waste. I sat there for a minute just thinking, I knew that was going to start sobbing, so I pushed Edwards arm away and stood up.  
"What's wrong?" He asked. He stood up and faced me. I wanted to tell him, really I did...but I couldn't get the words to come out. If I said anything, I could lose him forever.

"Nothing's wrong," I lied so smoothly, I believed it myself. I made sure not to think about anything important. When you're with someone who can read minds, you learn to watch what you think. "I just need some time to myself."  
I looked up at Edward, he looked so happy when he was with me. I couldn't bear the thought of losing him, he was my other half. He knew everything about me, I could never let him go.  
"Ok," He whispered. "I'll be here...if you need me." He leaned down and kissed me, then pulled away and walked out of the room. I sat back down on the couch and looked out the window. It was raining, like always in forks, the forest looked beautiful. It rightfully belonged to the animals, but the greedy selfish humans came along and stole it right out from under the animals. They ruined it, it was so beautiful before it was ruined. Now no one cares about the poor animals, they get the short end of the stick. Their whole environment had been taken out from under there feet and they were left in the dust.

I sat there for a few more minutes not doing anything, just observing, looking, watching. Without another thought, I jumped up and ran out the front door, at vampire speed.  
I loved running, I felt so free and I never ran out of air I could go forever, if I had the means to. I ran till I got to a house, I knew who's house this was, It was Bella Swan's house.  
I froze, why was I here, I hated her after all. I looked around the outside of the house, even though it was only about five in the after noon, it was already dark. I listened closely, I could hear Bella and chief Swan talking.  
He was asking her how her first day of school went.

I spent the next twenty minutes listening to them eat. Finally Bella excused herself and went to her room. I heard Bella emailing someone, every time she hit a key, she sighed.  
there was a tree beside her window, that if you sat on a specific branch, you can see into the house.  
I hated doing this I felt like a stocker, but I had to do this, so I climbed up the tree.

Bella was on her computer, she was waiting for it to shut off. It was slow and old and should of been in the museum of natural history.  
She walked out of her room, after grabbing a bag of toiletries from her closet. I waited a few minutes till I heard the water start, signaling that she was in the shower.  
I leaned over and tried the window, it was unlocked. I slid it open with a noisy squeak, then I silently stepped in. I looked around, her room was fairly small and bear. It had white walls, with a bed, a desk, and a rocking chair, in the corner. I walked over to the computer,that was on the desk. It was still on, she must have given up on turning it off. I pulled out the old chair at the desk and sat down. Her email account wasn't open, so I pulled it up on the desktop. She was talking to her mom, I assumed anyway because she was the only one in Bella's list of contacts, I read down threw the list of messages.

Mom: how was your day?

Bella: it was...interesting.

Mom: did you make any friends, were they nice to you, do you like Forks?

Bella: I did make friends, a lot. They were all nice to me maybe too nice, and sadly no I still don't like Forks.

Mom: Were any boys nice to you?

Bella: yeah there was Eric and Mike...and Edward.

Mom: Edward?

Bella: he's just a boy in my biology class.

Mom: do you like him?

Bella: he's nice and he seems like the only sane one at the school.

Mom: so you do?

Bella: I don't know, besides he has a girlfriend who is flawless. Anyway I got to go mom love you.

Mom: Ok bye.

Bella: Bye.

Mom: By the way Bella, Phil says hi and that he misses having you around. Love you honey xoxoxo.

I stood up and looked around then I walked over to the wall, beside the window. I slid down the wall and put my hands in my head, I knew this was coming, but it still seemed to sneak up on me. I felt like pulling my hair out, it'd be more pleasant than this. I stared a round of tearless sobs, and finally I curled up into a feudal position and let my mind take over.

I was scared, so scared, I was scared of one thing. It was a week ago and Alice and I were on one of her shopping trips, we were headed home. Alice had a vision but wouldn't tell me what it was.

"Alice," I was looking at her with a serious face. "Tell me, now."

"You, you don't want to know." She said with a face that was equally serious. I was getting mad, she'd already told me that the vision was about Edward.

"Alice!" I shouted. "What don't you want me to know?"She sighed and then looked at me, I knew this was big.

"My vision," She said. "In my vision Edward was with someone, a girl. He said that he was in love with her, they were in a meadow. They both looked happy"  
I was shocked, sure Edward and I had been having problems, but...it couldn't be true, could it?  
I looked at Alice, and asked her a question.  
"Who was the girl?" I whispered.

"It was Bella Swan," she said grimly. "she's a human"

That's what was going on Edward wasn't in love with me he loves someone else, or at least...will.


	4. Chapter 4

**RPOV**

I looked around the room, it looked so bear without my things to fill all of the gaps. I had come back to the house a few hours earlier, after I pulled myself back together. Edward was downstairs in the living room, he thought I was just working some things out, he had no idea what was really going on.

I hurriedly zipped my suitcase shut, hopeing that no one was listening too intently. I took a few seconds to take account of the two small bags, that I'd managed to get only a few of my belongings into. In the larger suitcase, I had four sets of clothes, that weren't too flashy, and a pair of tennis shoes, that were good for rainy weather. The smaller bag had socks, undergarments, and four thousand dollars, that I would be using to pay for hotel rooms, hygiene products, etc.

I had everything packed, and I was about to head out, when I herd footsteps coming down the hall, toward my room. I had no reason to be all that alarmed, because last time I checked, Edward didn't wear stilettos. I turned around, just as Alice stepped threw the door. I looked her over, she had a forced smile on her pixie face, and she looked shaken. I hadn't told Alice, but she probably saw me leaving just as I decided it.

"You don't have to leave," she looked down at the floor and dropped her smile. "Edward shouldn't be your only tie here."

She was right. Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme...they were my family, but I knew what I wanted. It would be easier, without me around, when Edward realized how he felt about Bella.

"Alice," I walked over and wrapped my arms around her. "you're still my sister, I still love you, but it hurts me to even think about Edward with someone else, let alone see it." I pulled away and looked into her eyes, past the hurt and loneliness, I saw understanding. She knew that if it were her in my shoes she would do the same thing. She wiped her eyes even though (of course) there were no tears coming out.

"Ok," she said. "you gotta do whatcha gotta do."

She pulled me in close for another hug, and when she pulled away she kissed me on the cheek.

"Explain everything to Edward," I said. "He deserves to know why I left."

"Be careful Rose," she whispered. "I'm still your sister."

And with that, she walked out of the room. I smiled, I loved Alice, she was the only girl I could call a true friend.

I grabbed both suitcases off the couch and then went over to the desk. I pulled a sheet of paper out of the printer, and rummaged threw a drawer, till I found a working pen. After scribbling three sentiences down, I quickly read over it.

**Edward this is all starting to become too much**

**To bear I love you so much and you may love me**

**now, but it won't last much longer. I'm leaving,**

**but I promise I'll be back some day soon. I have**

**a lot of things to think about I know your lost on**

**what I'm talking about, so if you show this to Alice**

**she'll explain everything to you.**

**I love you so much,**

**Rose**

I knew that it was impossible, but I could have swore that I felt warm tears streaming down my cheeks. I looked around the room and smiled, so many sweet memory's of Edward.

Before I changed my mind, I walked over to the window, slid it open and jumped out into the night. I wasn't going to be left in the dust.

**EPOV**

I heard the sheet of paper crumble in my hand, I didn't want to look at it anymore. I looked at the window, that was still open from Rose, it still had her scent on it. I wanted to go after her, find out why she left, but I knew that she wouldn't want that.

I thought about it again, she didn't even tell me about this, she didn't do what I wanted. Why should I do what she wants?

I jumped out the window and started following her scent. I stopped almost immediately after I caught the scent of two different trails.

One was headed toward town, the other was headed farther off into the woods. The one headed toward town was the oldest by a few hours, I didn't know what Rose would have been doing. I decided to take the one to the town, it was to suspicious to leave alone.

I ran for about thirty seconds before I came to the end of her trail, I looked up at the house I was in front of. It was chief Swan's house, why'd Rose come here, I wondered.

Her scent led into a room on the second floor, I used the tree on the side of the house to get close to the window. I looked into the room and saw a teenage girl(Bella Swan, of course) her even breathing signaled that she was asleep, but her lips were moving like she was talking.

I slid the window open with a noisy squeak and climbed into the room.

I walked over to the desk, that was beside the bed and turned on the computer. Rose had been doing something on this computer, I didn't know what yet but I would find out.

When the home screen came up, there weren't many files, I clicked on one and was pulled in to an email account. I clicked on the only contact and read the emails.

I surprised myself as I walked over to Bella's bed and stood over her, it shouldn't have taken me by surprise that she was attracted to me. What did take me by surprise, was that she liked me for my personality, not how I look. Even with Rose there would be times that I wasn't sure that she liked me for my personality, or how I look.

I heard someone outside then looked out the window to see Alice sitting on the branch, on the tree outside Bella's room. She jumped threw the window silently then walked over to me and wrapped her small arms around me.

"Why are you here?" I asked her. She looked down at Bella and then filled her mind with a conversation that took place between Rose and herself a few weeks ago. After that she thought about another conversation that she had with Rose just a couple hours ago right before she left. Then at last she showed me a vision that she had around when Rose stopped talking to me.

I looked at her and repeated my question, this time with a hollow voice. "Why are you here?"

"Rose wanted me to tell you," she said. "I couldn't find you, so I followed your scent."

"Where'd she go?" I asked.

"I don't know, I gonna keep tabs on her though." She told me.

"It can't be true," I said. "I barely know Bella, I don't think I could fall in love with her." I looked down at Bella, who was whispering words that didn't make since. Her scent hit me in the face the moment I walked into the room, and it smelt ten times better then before.

I looked up expecting to see Alice there but she was gone, I was about to follow her foot steps but I heard Bella's breathing becoming uneven. I turned around and saw Bella staring at me, I was already angry and now I wanted to kill myself, how could I be so stupid?

"Edward Cullen?" Bella said squinting her eyes. I didn't know what to do Before I could think I lunged forward and bit Bella on the neck.

After I realized what I'd done I used the only ounce of control that I had left to stop. Bella was crumpled on her bed, she wasn't dead, but she would wish she was in a few minutes. I picked her limp body up off her bed, ran down the stairs and out the door at vampier speed. I didn't know how this would end, but I knew it wouldn't end well.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN; it's been a while since I updated this, I was working on it a long time ago and the chapter I was working on got deleted, and it wouldn't let me get it back, so I gave up. But I decided to start writing this again.**

**BPOV**

I was in a horrible, horrible dream. That was the only explanation I had for what was happening. Or at least the only logical explanation for it. I could veagly remember what had happened and I tried to run through it in my mind.

_I was woken by the light off my computer, that I remembered turning off after my shower. I looked up and saw a shadow standing over me, there was someone in my room and I had a feeling it wasn't Charlie. the shadow started moving toward the door and I was just about to scream when the shadow turned around._

_All I could register was Edward Cullen's face, it was twisted in anger but still flawless. I couldn't belive what I was seeing, why was he in my room._

_"Edward Cullen?" I mumbled because I wasn't awake enough to censer my thoughts._

_Edward looked at me with a horrible look on his face, then he lunged forward._

That's all I can remember, then this burning started all over my body what felt like years, but also only minutes ago. It felt as if someone had set fire to every part of me and it just kept getting worse.

finally the pain started to subside, it was a slow process but at least I had something to look forward other than dying. Maybe I _was_ dying, it didn't matter because it would all be over when I woke up.

I finally gathered up enough strength to open my eyes and I wish that I'd kept them closed. I wasn't in my bedroom, that was clear even before I opened my eyes, but I had never saw the room that I was in. I wasn't in a dream I knew that now, so where was I?

I could see, I wasn't blind anymore, at least it felt that way. I knew I never used to be blind, but compared to my sight now it felt like my eyes were finally open. I coud see everything clearly, every fiber of the sofa that I was laying on, and the floor looked so focused, like I was watching an HD TV on starioids.

I inhaled-though it felt like I didn't need too-and again it felt like I was breathing for the first time, the scents came into my body and I registered each one, it was great. I would have been content with just laying here in this strange room-that had a whole wall devoted to CDs and another that was just a big window, that let me know I was still in forks-and enjoying my new-found powers , but then I heard voices and not just mumbles, but full conversations.

"is she awake?" Someone asked

"I think so." Someone else answered

I turned so I was standing up and started toward the door, I thought I was walking, but I flew toward the door, and crashed to the ground with the door under me. I herd laughter and then Alice, Jasper, Edward, and a man and a women that I didn't know we're standing in front of me. I jumped up as fast as before, and looked at Edward, he looked at me apologeticly.

"What happened," I asked, and then I realized my voice wasn't...my voice. He looked around at his brother and sister, and the two other people-who I assumed were his parents.

"who wants to tell her?" He whispered.

"No," I said. "I asked you." He looked hesatint but then he sighed.

"you're a vampire Bella," he said. "I'm a vampier, and two days ago I changed you." I must have been looking at him like he was crazy, because he rolled his eyes.

"fine," he whispered. "if you don't believe me, than tell more what you feel when you smell this." He disappeared for half a second and then reappeared with something in his hands, that looked like a test tube. It was then when I realized that my throat was still burning, the air moved slightly and the smell from the tube was so compelling. I ran over and snatched the tube out of Edwards hands, and drank the contents. It was then I realized the liquid was dark red, blood.

"Oh," I said.

"Now do you believe me?" He asked. I nodded yes. After that he plunged into a two hour speech about what was going on, what it meant to be a vampier, and finally how I was changed.

After he told me, I just stood there in the hallway looking at his family. I turned my head to him.

"You," I whispered. "You did this to me." I screamed, as I lunged on top of him. I punched and kicked untill Alice and Jasper grabbed me.

"let go!" I shouted.

"no," Alice tightened her grip on me. "Bella calm down."

Suddenly I felt calm, I looked down at Edward, he was still sitting on the floor and looking at the ground. He looked as if he were about to cry, but not because I attacked him, he was regretful of something, of changing me. I pulled my arms away and they pulled tighter.

"it's ok, I won't attack" I reassured. They let go and I knelt down next to Edward. I took his hand and pulled him to his feet.

"I'm sorry," I said. "but not as sorry as you. Am I right." He looked at me with his golden eyes that made me want to melt.

"You're right." He confirmed. I wraped me arms around him in a hug, and he warped his around my shoulders. "I'm so sorry, Bella."

"You don't have to be anymore" I whispered.

**AN; so it is kind short but the next chapter will be longer. I'm debating weather to ha Emmett in this story if I get 7 people to say they want him in the story then I'll put him in the story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN; It's been decided, Emmett will come into the story I haven't gotten as many yes's as I wanted but everyone who has commented said yes, I don't know how or when but you'll see him sometime soon! **

EPOV

I couldn't believe what just happened, Bella should want to kill me, what me to pay for what I did to her, but instead she's comforting me because I felt guilty. I told her what she needed to know about being a vampier, but when she asked about why I was in her room, I told her That I was out hunting and I lost control and she was closest human I could find.

now we're all in the living room talking out what we were going to do, since Bella was still in high school and living with Charlie.

"I'll be fine," Bella said. "there's no way I'd hurt Charlie."

"Bella we're not doing this to punish you," Alice said. "we're trying to protect Charlie." Bella put her head in her hands and sighed. We all sat there looking at her.

"Are you sure you don't want to hunt?" I ask, she had said no two other time. But she needed to hunt. The little bit of blood I gave her earlier wasn't nearly enough to sustain her.

"No,"

"Bella," Esme scolded. "you need to eat."

"I'm not focused on eating right now." She replied.

_Not focused on eating_, jasper thought, _what kind of newborn is she? _

"what do mean by, 'not focused on eating'?" He asked. "you're a newborn vampier, the _only_ thing that you should be focused on is eating."

"well yeah my throat has been burning, but if I don't think about it I don't even notice." she looked around at all of us, probably because we were all starring at her like she was crazy.

"You're not like an other newborn I've met." Jasper mumbles.

"Let's just drop it." Bella snaps. "So where does Charlie think I am?"

Everyone looks around at each other, but no one says anything.

"He doesn't." Esme answers. "He thought you were kidnapped, he's had the state police looking for you ever since he found out you were gone."

"when can I go back home?" She asks.

"you can't." I say. I look at her and see the same disappointment in her eyes, that was in Rosalie's when he found out that she could never have a child of her own. I look around at my family.

"Maybe is she can." I suggest. I hear a million arguments about to form, but I raise my hands and stop them. "Look at her, she's just as composed as the rest of us."

"yes Edward." Carlisle said. "But we don't know how her control is towards humans, and Charlie isn't the best test subject." He had a point but I had a feeling that she would be ok.

"Then what am I suppose to do?" Bella asked. "I care about Charlie, I can't just walk away from him like that. And what about my mom, she's probably worried sick. I have to go back."

Everyone started disagreeing, but Bella just kept talking.

"I'll do it with your support or without it." We all look at her none of us thought we would have this problem, but I couldn't have gave anyone a heads up because I can't read her mind, a fact that still frustrates me. "Now I'll need to hunt before I go, can someone please take me."

jasper volunteered to take her hunting, so he could keep an eye on her. He said it went well, though she was filthy when she got back, so she had to take a shower and borrow a set of clothes, unfortanintly they were a set of Rose's clothes.

now we were siting in the living room getting ready to go threw with our plan. The plan was when Carlisle went to work this morning, for it was only five thirty, Bella would walk into the hospital and ask how she got there. Carlisle would volunteer to make sure she was ok, and then they would call chief Swan, and tell him that Bella was there. From there Bella would Go home with chief Swan, with all of us following the car, just in case something went wrong, and if Charlie asks Bella doesn't remember the last two days. We also got Bella some brown contacts, so no one would notice the difference...hopefully.

Carlisle left about a half hour ago so we were all just waiting for he phone call. There was a ringing and I reached over and grabed the phone.

"It's time." Whispered Carlisle. I hung up the phone and everyone stood And ran out the door.

it took thirty seconds to get to the hospital.

"good luck." I whispered to Bella. She didn't acknowledge what I said, she just walked toward the hospital, determination set on her face.

**AN; next chapter we'll see what Rose has been up to, I can't wait. Oh and school starts tomorrow, for me anyway, no more siting around doing nothing at home all day, now I have to sit around and do nothing in a classroom all day. **


	7. Rose

**RPOV**

"who. Are. You." I growled, at the vampier that was standing in front of me, he had been following me since I crossed the border.

"My name's Emmett." He said. I've been talking to him for hours, but I just finally got his name. "I'm the one you've been looking for."

I did a double take, this was the man that was going to give me the one thing I've always desired, but I didn't think he was going to meet me like this.

"you told me to meet you there." I reminded him. he smiled at me, his smile was unsurprisingly perfect, he was a vampier after all, a human blood drinking vampier. The red eyes were the give away but I would have guessed anyway, I've never met anyone besides the Cullen's and Tanya's family, who were none human drinkers. Emmett was very big even for a vampier, he was at least a foot taller than me and he looked like he could snap someone in half with just a glance.

"we always tell our customers that." He moved closer to me. "I usually follow them from the border, to make sure they aren't from the Volturi or lost humans or something." The way he said 'lost humans' made it sound like 'small snack' instead. I shuddered, it was times like these that I was glad I only drank animal blood.

"So this is illegal?" I asked.

"Not exactly." he smiled wider. "But I don't think the Volturi would approve of us selling newborn baby's to vampiers to do what they please with them."

"You make it sound so horrible." I crossed my arms. "All I want is a child."

"Well most people start with those intentions, but end up with the kids blood on their hands."

"why keep the business alive then?" I asked. "you don't need the money, and you're just killing most of those children."

"It's none of my business, if you really want to know then ask my boss."

"What do you mean it's none of your business?" I raise my eyebrows at him. "You do work there you know."

"Yes I do know, but not of my own free will."

"What do you mean."

"It's a long story." He said

"I've got time."

"Well it all started about seven years ago. I was a human at the time, only eighteen, young, stupid. I was living with my parents, because I had no where else to go. One night I was walking home from a friends house, when something jumped on me. I knew my ribs had to be broken, I could barely breath, I turned my head just enough to see Daniel standing over me, of course at the time I had no idea who he was. He was about to kill me when he saw my face. 'Emmett?' he asked. 'Yes' I answered. 'I'm so sorry.' He whispered. He explained to me that he was a cousin to my mother, who went missing five years before. He and my mom were very close until he moved away. He said that he comes back often to make sure my mother is ok, seeing as he has no brothers or sisters to check in on. He told me that he would not kill me but he would change me because I was losing a lot of blood and I wouldn't make it any other way. I made a deal with him that night, that would stay with him until he thought I was ready to look after myself. And that is how I ended up here."

"Well." I said. "Thats interesting, but I still want what I came for."

"Well then follow me."

a few minutes later we stopped, we were still in the middle of the woods, but now there was a huge log cabin in front of us.

"Here it is." Emmett said.

I looked around the room I was in It was bear, it had a desk with a chair behind it, and two in front of it. Why was I here. this was a spur the moment thing for me, I called them the morning after I left forks, and told the I wanted a child. Maybe I was a lunatic.

Emmett walked back into the room holding something in his hands. As he bent down in front of me I saw a beautiful baby in his arms.

"His names Christopher." Emmett whispered. "Here, you can hold him." he gently sat him into my arms. Christopher squirmed a bit but then settled into my arms.

"He's been with us for a week, but I have a soft spot for him, so I wanted to make sure he was with someone trust worthy."

"How old is he?" I asked.

"Two weeks today."

"Can I take him."

"The money first." He said.

"oh yeah." I used my free arm to grab the envolope out of my purse. I handed it to Emmett, who sat it on the desk without counting it.

"Here." He handed me a diaper bag. "everything you need till you get home is in there. You'll also need this." He handed me a car seat.

"Why?" I asked

"Well it has cover to cover the baby's face so it will say warm when you're running." He explains.

I get up and put Chris in the car seat and sling the bag over my shoulder.

"Thank you Emmett." I gave him a hug.

"You're welcome." He said back. Then he leaned down and kissed me. I pulled away quickly and walked out of the room and out of the cabin it's self.

At least I had what I came to get. now it was time to go home, after three days you get really home sick.

**AN; so I hope you liked this chapter,I loved writing it. Tell me what you thought of Emmett, I was trying to get him to be the funny and out going Emmett we all know I and love, but also kinda mysterious. **

**P.S.****I have two story lines planed, they will happen at the same time but I need to know what story line to do first, one is in Rosalie's POV and one is in Emmett's. let me know whitch one you want read first. **


End file.
